Tool stands or caddies for mechanics having elevated tool trays are known. Variations of tool stands or caddies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re 33,645; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,696,177; 8,517,413; 8,464,994; 6,688,634; 4,715,573; and 4,119,044.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,044 describes a tool caddy having a tool tray adjustably supported on a post and having a handle for lifting the tool tray off the post.
The present inventors have recognized the drawbacks of prior tool stands of these disclosures. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to have a tool stand having a tray which easily deploys from a lowered position to an elevated position that is more practical for use by an auto mechanic which raises the tool tray to a height substantially equal to an automobile hood for work inside an engine compartment of the vehicle. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a tool stand which is practical to use, transport and store. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a tool stand which allows a mechanic to easily view a media display device such as a smart phone, tablet computer, etc. while undertaking work on a vehicle or other project wherein the media display device could be conveniently carried on the tool stand for easy viewing. The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a tool stand which easily holds tools and parts using magnetic features either applied to the tool stand or applied to the tools such that tools could be organized easily for use by the mechanic or other user.